Lenobia
'''Lenobia' is the Equestrian Studies professor at the Tulsa House of Night. She is said to be exactly 240 years old. History Her human name was Lenobia Whitehall, illegitimate daughter to Elizabeth Whitehall and the Baron of Boullion. It is unknown exactly how many siblings she had as her father took many mistresses. Appearance Lenobia has silvery blonde hair, stormy grey eyes, and a petite body shape. Her loveliness has been noted by many people. Her Mark is a curled pattern, in which you can faintly see horses jumping against the filled-in crescent moon. In the comics, she has Triquetra tattoos instead of jumping horses. She is known to be stern at the surface, but inside, she is warm and calm. She has a deep, long scar running from her neck down her back, a wound from her first fight with Darkness. She showed this wound to Zoey in order to give her courage after Zoey was wounded by a Raven Mocker. Affinity She has an affinity for horses. She cannot literally read their minds, but they do show her images and she is able to feel their emotions. She discovered her affinity less than an hour after she was marked by the vampyre tracker Medusa. Books Marked Lenobia first appears when Zoey goes to her Equestrian Studies class at the House of Night. Zoey tells her about her grandmother's horse, Bunny, and how she would take care of it. Lenobia tells Zoey that she can come to the stables anytime she wants to be with Persephone to think. Betrayed Lenobia appears when Zoey goes to the stables to brush Persephone to think and she tells Zoey that she can always talk to her about her problems. Untamed Lenobia is present at the Council Meeting when Shekinah arrives at the House of Night. Hunted Lenobia is mentioned when her cat is seen, along with the others, in Zoey's room which Zoey figures out that she is on her side. Lenobia appears during Zoey's Equestrian Studies class and Zoey explains the Raven Mockers, Kalona, Neferet, the escape plan, and the red fledglings to Lenobia. Lenobia and Zoey figure out the one poem Kramisha wrote that will make Kalona flee. They figure out that Night is Zoey, Blood is Stevie Rae, Humanity is Aphrodite, Spirit is Sister Mary Angela, and Earth is Zoey's grandmother. Lenobia helps the gang escape and comes up with the escape plan. Destined Lenobia is cold and stern to Travis when he arrives at the Tulsa House of Night, though he sometimes enjoys it and immediately taking a like to her Throughout the novel, they share a few conversations which often lead to Travis complimenting Lenobia and her becoming uncomfortable and holding him at a distance. Nearing the end of the book, however, he goes to find her and offers her a ride on Bonnie that she accepts. As she climbs off she misjudges the distance from Bonnie's back to the floor and stumbles as Travis catches her in his grasp. The two of them share a passionate kiss which ends in Lenobia running off. Hidden Lenobia drags Travis from the flames and afterward assures him that Bonnie, his mare, is okay and kisses him before the EMTs take him to the hospital to treat him for burns and smoke inhalation during the horrible stable fire at the beginning of the tenth book, Travis is injured extremely by the smoke and flames. He almost dies but is saved by Lenobia who drags him from the flames. When he returns from the hospital he reunites with Lenobia. As Zoey Redbird watches them kiss, her Seer Stone heats, indicating there is old magic around. Zoey peers through the stone, seeing a sixteen-year-old Lenobia kiss a tall black man, Martin, instead of Travis. As Lenobia and Travis approach her, Zoey tells them what she saw. Lenobia begins to cry tears of joy. This does not surprise Travis and he says "You've known me before. That's why you feel like home to me." Relationships Martin Lenobia was sixteen when her mother made her trade places with her dead half-sister and sent her on a boat the "New World" of New Orleans, United States. On the ship to New Orleans, she often wanders to stay away from Charles de Beaumont, Bishop of Évreux, who plans to rape her. One day, she wanders to the horses being carried on the ship. Martin is the caretaker of those horses. As the boat continues its travel, they begin to develop a romantic relationship. Together, they decide they will find a way for their relationship to work, no matter what. As the boat docks, the Bishop reveals that Lenobia is not who she was posing as, her half-sister. As the passengers of the ship are walking to their destination, Lenobia is Marked by Tracker, Medusa. After this, the Bishop tries to attack her with voodoo. Martin saves her by dragging the Bishop into the burning barn, vowing to find her again someday. Travis Foster Lenobia's relationship with Martin was exploited by Neferet in Destined, when Neferet hired a human to work as a stable hand under Lenobia. The human, Travis Foster, was chosen specifically for the job by Neferet. However, at the beginning of Hidden, Neferet accidentally starts a fire in the stables while performing a ritual to regain control of Aurox which injures Travis, forcing Lenobia to confront and admit her feelings for him. From this point onwards they are in a relationship and are mates. When Travis returns from the hospital after having his wounds treated, Zoey Redbird looks through the seer stone at him as he and Lenobia kiss and it shows her a sixteen-year old Lenobia kissing Martin. Zoey then reveals this to Travis and Lenobia, who begins to cry as she realizes that Travis is Martin reincarnated. Gallery Lenobia-2.png Lenobia and Martin.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Blue Vampyres Category:Professors Category:High Priestesses Category:Lenobia's Vow Characters Category:Marked Characters Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Untamed Characters Category:Hunted Characters Category:Tempted Characters Category:Burned Characters Category:Destined Characters Category:Hidden Characters Category:Revealed Characters Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Loved Characters Category:Supporting characters Category:House of Night: Legacy characters